Talk:Menma Uzumaki
how are we going to handle this... Is a separate article needed, I mean... isn't a redirect to Naruto's movie section enough with some mention of "AU" events in background, personality and appearance sections?--Elveonora (talk) 21:12, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Idea, what about creating 2 articles, one "Menma (Tobi)" and other "Menma (Naruto)" with the former being a redirect to movie section of Tobi, the latter to Naruto's.--Elveonora (talk) 21:17, July 28, 2012 (UTC) menma is a name just like menma from the anime. Kunoichi101 (talk) 21:24, July 28, 2012 (UTC)Kunoichi101 Yes, but Menma is just a different name for Naruto, thus it should redirect there I think, it's not a separate character, unless we are going to make "AU Sakura" "AU Hinata" "AU Kiba" etc. like a lot of articles. The only issue is that Menma (au Naruto) is partially Tobi as well, so how to handle that.--Elveonora (talk) 21:40, July 28, 2012 (UTC) I believe he's probably going to have enough to stand on his own. Techniques and such that Naruto won't be using.--Cerez365™ (talk) 21:48, July 28, 2012 (UTC) This is so confusing... also his hair isn't black ordinary, he was born blond like Naruto, only when in "Tobi mode" it's black--Elveonora (talk) 22:16, July 28, 2012 (UTC) :how about you watch the movie for next year? of course, the movie is raw. i declare this topic is now closed. Kunoichi101 (talk) 22:27, July 28, 2012 (UTC)Kunoichi101 Kunoichi101, don't be rude. I don't think it's really necessary to create an page for AU Sasuke and the others. I mean, it's still them, just with different personalities. Plus, their roles in the movie isn't even that big, according the summary I read. Of course, Menma and his cohorts needs separate articles, but I'm not big on the thing for Menma (Tobi) and Menma (Naruto). Maybe it could be better until we wait until the movie is on DVD and subbed, or until a leak is out.--'NinjaSheik' 22:32, July 28, 2012 (UTC) :Sheik, please don't call my real name in front of them. After all, the movie already came out, only in theaters. elveonora is just confused, that's all Kunoichi101 (talk) 22:36, July 28, 2012 (UTC)Kunoichi101 ::Sorry, habit. Elveonora read the summary, so she isn't confused.--'NinjaSheik' 22:39, July 28, 2012 (UTC) :Kunoichi, I'm confused how to handle it here on wiki. Creating a separate article for a character that's basically Naruto sounds weird, then there's the Tobi issue as well. As a note, I'm a guy--Elveonora (talk) 22:40, July 28, 2012 (UTC) ::sorry, anyway. just wait, ok. let's don't jump on conclusions. Kunoichi101 (talk) 22:41, July 28, 2012 (UTC)Kunoichi101 ::Sorry for the confusion. Your name seems feminine to me. ^__^' Well, there are different Narutos, it is a little confusing, so it'd be best to wait.--'NinjaSheik' 22:44, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Lawd now I see why you guys are confused. Not 100% on-board with creating alternate universe articles for everyone. Possibly I'll need more evidence, like do they have different names O.o and such? I can see argument for creating new articles or subsuming them, either one is fine with me depending on the volume of info we have to deal with or what the community decides.--Cerez365™ (talk) 01:01, July 29, 2012 (UTC) :it's because of the trailer i watched. however i will wait for the movie with subs. Kunoichi101 (talk) 05:03, July 29, 2012 (UTC)Kunoichi101 The only one with a different name is Naruto. The problem: Menma = AU Naruto... writing in an article: "Naruto is fighting himself, and the evil Naruto attacked the good Naruto" see? Not to mention Menma is possessed by Tobi, thus the "darkness, abilities and appearance" is due to him. At the moment, the article says his hair is black, but that's not correct as he was born with blond and it turns blond later again--Elveonora (talk) 00:00, July 30, 2012 (UTC) :i don't want to heard the spolier alert right now, all i wanted is to wait for next year. after all that movie is already in the theaters. besides... what's important is the whole plot overview. Kunoichi101 (talk) 03:18, July 30, 2012 (UTC)Kunoichi101 Obito??? So is Menma basically Obito? I knew him and Naruto were related in some alternate way! XD--Black Ronin8 (talk) 12:44, July 31, 2012 (UTC)Black Ronin8 What are you talking about? ....--Elveonora (talk) 12:53, July 31, 2012 (UTC) :Can you explain how Obito has anything to do with this?---[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 12:54, July 31, 2012 (UTC) I was just joking. It was just that I saw the Menma has the sharingan as kekkei genkai (that, I'm interested in finding out real soon), he has spiky black hair, and he looks like Naruto (since he is the alternate Naruto), that I decided in making a joke that he's basically Obito, that's all.--Black Ronin8 (talk) 13:10, July 31, 2012 (UTC)Black Ronin8 Next time on topic please.--Elveonora (talk) 13:28, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Based on what I've read and seen, Menma is essentially Naruto with Sasuke's personality (seeing how a lot of the other AU characters have swapped personalities, like Guy and Kakashi). This makes sense because Naruto has said numerous times that he could have easily become the same sort of revenge-obsessed psychopath Sasuke became, as seen with Menma and "Dark Naruto". Obito does interact with him in the movie, though. (talk) 05:30, September 23, 2012 (UTC) It's already been made obvious that Menma is just the alternate universe Naruto who was being controlled by Tobi (Obito). (talk) 06:44, September 23, 2012 (UTC) yomiko-chan Sharingan if menma obtained the sharingan somehow, wasn't be updated the Sharingan article of known weilders list? Kunoichi101 (talk) 15:38, July 31, 2012 (UTC)Kunoichi101 So is menma a fuse of naruto and tobi? if so then he has tobi's Sharingan and naruto's tailed beast (kurama) for a perfect balance between the two. it all is confusing to me. i am sorry if i am confusing. Menma (Naruto) didn't obtain Sharingan, only when under Tobi's influence it's there. Look above, that's why I started this convo... dunno how to treat this case--Elveonora (talk) 18:07, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Ohhh, so that's how he got it.-- (talk) 00:03, August 1, 2012 (UTC)Black Ronin8 ^^Still me, I forgot to sign in.--Black Ronin8 (talk) 00:08, August 1, 2012 (UTC)Black Ronin8 plus, this was just a genjutsu world, so it shouldn't really count on the list; cause having a sharingan in a genjutsu doesn't mean he actually had the sharingan --Deathmailrock (talk) 16:49, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Create living beings? In the abilities selecion it says that he can create living beings. What is that supposed to mean? HorizonStriker (talk) 09:58, August 1, 2012 (UTC) From the Tailed Beast's chakra--Elveonora (talk) 12:46, August 1, 2012 (UTC) What exactly is the "living beings" referring to? --Cerez365™ (talk) 12:55, August 1, 2012 (UTC) New Tailed Beasts--Elveonora (talk) 13:03, August 1, 2012 (UTC) :The chicken and stuff? --Cerez365™ (talk) 13:07, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Yeah chicken, and nuggets too.--Elveonora (talk) 13:12, August 1, 2012 (UTC) :This amused us.--Cerez365™ (talk) 13:13, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Who is his voice actor? Does anyone know who voices Menma? Is it Naruto's voice actress or a different one?--Kai Maciel (talk) 19:22, August 5, 2012 (UTC) By Junko as well.--Elveonora (talk) 20:17, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Where do all these pictures come from? It's available at the Internet? How is that possible?Patsoumas1995 (talk) 09:57, August 13, 2012 (UTC) :Probably from a new trailer. -[[User:White Flash|''White Flash]]-(Talk)- Aug 13, 2012 @ 09:59 (UTC) Menma Uzumaki Shouldn't it be called Menma Uzumaki? Since it did say he is the Alternate Version of Naruto Uzumaki except their First Name are different. --Cococrash11 (talk) 22:11, September 7, 2012 (UTC) :Not really. Only if he's called Menma Uzumaki in any official source. Omnibender - Talk - 22:57, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Its not like with Nagato and Karin since they didn't admit or deny their last name are Uzumaki. So is there an official source? --Cococrash11 (talk) 23:57, September 7, 2012 (UTC) His last name was not given--Elveonora (talk) 00:36, September 8, 2012 (UTC) He miight not even have one, i mean look at Kimimaro, the databook did'nt give him one. (talk) 03:29, September 8, 2012 (UTC) yomiko-chan Even if he does have one, due to the difference in circumstances, there's good odds it wouldn't even be Uzumaki. It could be Namikaze since there's no need to hide his heritage here. --Hawkeye2701 (talk) 01:09, September 9, 2012 (UTC) No reason to discuss that, it wasn't mentioned in the movie. Maybe worthy a trivia though--Elveonora (talk) 01:13, September 9, 2012 (UTC) to hawkeye, well it could still be Uzumaki cause Uzumaki was a name with a long clan history, and Minato, Kushina, and Naruto were called the Uzumaki family (so even if Minato lived, Naruto would have been Uzumaki) it's not that unusual in japan for the husband to take the wife's last name after all, esspesially if the wife had a significant last name or was an only child --Deathmailrock (talk) 16:53, April 25, 2013 (UTC) wait.. if he merges with tobi, then he should have the sharingan in kekkei genkai and the mangekyo too since tobi has the mangekyo. (talk) 17:29, September 8, 2012 (UTC) :That's just Tobi possessing him, not actually him. Omnibender - Talk - 17:59, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Tailed Beasts Is it possible to get more information on the Nine Masked Beasts? I'm thinking they deserve their own page where we can get more information on them put, such as pictures and unique abilities along with personalities and the specifics of how they work. The page itself leaves me with questions, though I'm very glad to see an actual update to the pages involving the movie. (talk) 09:51, November 22, 2012 (UTC) :I don't think there's really much to say about them. They're basically just mooks, they show up in Konohagakure with Menma and wreck up the place, similar to the Six Paths of Pain, and then later face off against the mercenary Akatsuki company hired by Tsunade to provide backup to Naruto in what is basically a big taijutsu fight, AFAIK. They get defeated and poof into little masked fox kits, which return to Menma and reenter his body as the Nine-Tails' chakra. If they did get their own article, I would suggest structuring it similar to the Six Paths of Pain page, but I don't think there's going to be enough information on the individual creatures to warrant individual articles. It's also possible that they could instead be moved onto a "Menma's Jinchūriki Forms" page, as he is also able to fully unseal Kurama (referred to as in the film) and ride on its head in the movie. As it stands, there's also not much in the way of screenshots for them, as they only appeared very briefly in a trailer (covered with text), though the ''Stealth Volume book does include a page of Kishimoto's concept art, albeit with captions that do little more than describe their appearances. This is all stuff that might need to wait for the DVD release of the movie (5~8 months away?), or perhaps a more skilled translator than I with a copy of the novelization (ISBN 978-4-08-703270-3) to provide details. FF-Suzaku (talk) 06:17, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Slight Trivia alteration required the two sages are actually based upon the northern and southern dipper constellations, that's what their names actually translate too. Additionally, the four animals that are the sacred animals (and also appear in feng shui) are sometimes given the fifth animal of the centre, the golden dragon, which is called Haung Long. The four constellation animals that go with him are collectively also called the 'Five Guardian Beasts of Xi Siang.' (talk) 12:11, November 22, 2012 (UTC) :The two sages are not "based on" the constellations so much as they are named after them, and the fifth beast, , is a unique creation of Kishimoto's. Though I'll concede that its golden color and position as a fifth holy beast, does somewhat resemble Huanglong, Huanglong is known in Japanese as . Still, some additions to trivia are probably warranted. FF-Suzaku (talk) 06:00, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Nine Masked Beasts I created an article on the technique from the movie. I moved the info to that page but the info here can't be removed as it is "harmful".--OmegaRasengan (talk) 22:05, December 18, 2012 (UTC) so what now Tell me a valid reason as of why what he did differs from Banshō Ten'in and Shinra Tensei other than that he has no Rinnegan, and how to mention it in his abilities section. Also I remember convo about Pain that if he was actually levitating or jumping, the latter was agreed upon, but the movie shows Menma doing the same and Kishi was involved thus isn't it more probable it was actually levitation? Another thing, the article states that he displays no host transformations during the movie, that's false as I'm pretty sure he got fox eyes, unless I'm seeing things.--Elveonora (talk) 12:09, March 22, 2013 (UTC) :I don't recall him pulling anything that would make it similar to Banshō Ten'in. Everything else can be chalked up as something similar to a controlled tailed beast shockwave. Similar to how Naruto's tailed beast chakra and Neji's Rotation were similar when they fought in the chunin exams. Omnibender - Talk - 16:05, March 22, 2013 (UTC) I don't find it similar, those kunai stopped mid-air behind his back without him moving an inch, neither has he had any aura around him--Elveonora (talk) 16:23, March 22, 2013 (UTC) :Chakra isn't always visible. When Naruto first used it against Haku, the simple pressure created by it deflected Haku's senbon. Omnibender - Talk - 16:37, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Cool then, who wants to add the info?--Elveonora (talk) 16:59, March 22, 2013 (UTC) ability additions Menma showed levitation type abilities in the film, and he even showed at one point in the film powers not unlike Shinra tensei. At one point, he holds up his arm and a wave comes of it that drives naruto flying away. In addition, there is a point where several kunai are thrown at his back, but they slow to a stop and drop to the ground instead of hitting him. I'm not saying he has Shinra tensei, but there's definitely a levitation and force manipulation ability in his moveset. We could probably account for this in the trivia or have a brief mention of it in the abilities section. Look at the above topic and sign your post please, it even says it in the editor: "this is a talk page. please remember to sign your posts using four tildes (~~~~) or the signature button--Elveonora (talk) 10:51, March 27, 2013 (UTC) likeness is it note worthy that similarly to utaka, he is a jinchuriki nukenin? --Caseather (talk) 07:37, May 3, 2013 (UTC) :Not really. Omnibender - Talk - 22:40, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Jutsu proposals I'm in the process of screencapping, and thought some of the obviously unique techniques he and the Nine Masked Beasts use should probably be added (with the latter listed derived jutsu of Nine Masked Beasts), though they of course have no names. So here are some proposals with brief descriptions: *''Feather Mantle'' - Tennyo uses her hagoromo (feather mantle) shawl to strike and restrain opponents. See also: Slashing Bandages. *''Constellation Prison'' - An imprisonment jutsu used by Hokuto Sennin and Nanto Sennin. They stamp their fox staves against the ground and create seals beneath the feet of their targets, binding them in pillars of purple chakra. *''Reaper Slash'' - Used by Shinigami. He swings his scythe, generating several spinning blades of chakra, which fly through the air and pass through his victims, leaving no visible wounds but reducing them to a weakened state. *''Chakra Barrier'' - Menma creates an invisible barrier immediately around his body, which halts the flight of projectile weapons, causing them to fall harmlessly to the ground. *''Spiralling Burst'' - Menma creates an instananeous burst of spiralling chakra in his open palm, generating a shockwave which blows away his opponent. I watched this one frame-by-frame and he never touches Naruto, the shockwave spirals out from a point in front of his open palm, leading me to believe that it's basically a split-second, incomplete Rasengan. I think it's possible that he uses a perpetual Transformation Technique to alter his hair, as it's black before he encounters Tobi and it wears off after he's completely defeated and Tobi is driven from his body; the alternative being that it's just one of the distortions in the Genjutsu World, though it didn't effect his hair in the past and it returns to normal before the illusion even starts to end. I don't think he seems to show any other abilities in the movie, unless his levitation is actually different from the one used by Ōnoki (which I always thought was just a function of his weight-changing Earth Release techniques?) but there's no way to tell for now. FF-Suzaku (talk) 00:37, May 8, 2013 (UTC) The Kurama in him is black, it has something to do with it. Perhaps he used transformation technique to resemble his beast's color since he was apparently a buddy with it and to mask his identity--Elveonora (talk) 09:26, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Menma's Childhood Photo Album This is not necessary at all, isn't it? Since when do we have such galleries for characters?Ogga111 (talk) 21:32, May 9, 2013 (UTC) :bump (talk) 23:46, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Chunin Trivia After the battle with the toads, Minato tells Naruto/"Menma" that he will write him a Jonin recommendation letter. Earlier, Iruka states that he can not write Naruto a Jonin recommendation letter, because he is still a Genin. So, like the "Menma Namikaze" trivia bit, is it also likely to note that Menma was a Chunin before he became a missing-nin? Sparxs77 (talk) 06:38, May 10, 2013 (UTC) :Also note, not to put it in the infobox, but also in the trivia section?Sparxs77 (talk) 06:39, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Kekkei Genkai other than Sharingan http://www.narutospot.net/naruto-movies/naruto-shippuden-movie-6-road-to-ninja-8 At 33:16, Tobi says something like "Kekkei Genkai ni Hijutsu" and this is way back before he possesses him or anything, so not talking about the Sharingan. Does this suggest that he has a kekkei genkai? --GoDai (talk) 05:22, May 30, 2013 (UTC) :The subtitles I read only said that he was kidnapping people with kekkei genkai and with hijutsu. Seems like he was acting kinda like Kumogakure, trying to steal powers from other villages, but to himself instead of to his village. How he'd benefit or actually acquire those for himself is never explained. Omnibender - Talk - 05:35, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Ah, I see. I had a feeling that that phrase wasn't saying that he had a kekkei genkai. I would love if someone would actually give good translations on this part and the conversation with Tsunade at 38:18; the subtitles for the conversation are very confusing. So at 38:45 Tsunade is saying that Menma is hunting down shinobi with kekkei genkai, hijutsu, and tailed beasts, and not that he has kekki genkai? --GoDai (talk) 05:47, May 30, 2013 (UTC)